Una noche mas
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Podrá el Príncipe Zafiro saber, el por que Sailor Moon tiene obsesionado a su hermano? O tal ves pase algo que el mismo no se esperaba.


DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora NAOMI TAKEUCHI, esta solo los uso para mi historia.

Cumpliendo un sueño y un deseo para Gaby Ballesteros del grupo Facebook "Ladies Kou-Oficial" llamada PIDE UN DESEO A LAS ESTRELLAS, esperando que te guste.

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no, quedan advertidos que contiene un poco de Lemon.

Despues de explicaciones a leer se ha dicho.

UNA NOCHE MÁS.

Mirel Moon.

POV Zafiro

Me encontraba como siempre checando el centro de Nemesis, a mi en lo particular no me gustaba la idea de lidear con esta tarea, pero al menos me distraía de pensar sobre el tema de que mi tonto hermano se había enamorado de la Neo Reina Serenity, y que gracias al tonto se Rubeus conoció su versión más joven que era Sailor Moon, ¡por dios! ¿Qué tenía esa chica que había hechizado a mi hermano? ¡Eso lo llegaría a descubrir yo!

Terminaba mi labor, cuando vi a entrar a Esmeralda muy molesta, entonces me dirigí hacia ella y le pregunte:

— ¿Qué te pasa Esmeralda? —no sé si dudaba en decírmelo pero no muy convencida me dijo su respuesta y me sorprendió.

—El príncipe Diamante secuestró a la tonta de Sailor Moon y la acaba a su habitación.

No respondí y me fui de ese lugar dejando a Esmeralda gritando detrás de mí.

Lo único que quería saber es si era verdad o no lo que había dicho, así que me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación de mi hermano.

Cuando estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, no sabía si tocar o habrir así que obtener por lo segundo, por un segundo me sentía nervioso, pero me controle y entre.

Cuando entre a la habitación estaba muy contento de que por fin sabría porque Sailor Moon traía loco a mi hermano, entonces la vía era realmente hermosa como un ángel, con su cabello dorado, su piel era tan delicada y fina como una rosa, me encantaba ese vestido que traía puesto, se podía notar todo su cuerpo que realmente era delicioso, y ahora comprendí de la obsesión de mi hermano.

Cuando de pronto vi que se empieza a despertar.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó muy preocupada Sailor Moon.

—Yo soy el príncipe Zafiro—conteste firmemente —. Y tú estás en Némesis —termine de decir y le arrojé algo de poder oscuro, para poder controlarla y para disfrutar un poco de ella.

Me fui acercando lentamentey empecé a besar sus labios que eran muy suaves como fresa, eran lo más delicioso que pudiera imaginar, quería más, así con la punta de mi lengua, toque la aberturs de los labios de Sailor Moon, quien tembló por la sorpresa, pero yo me pegué más a ella, quien sumisa poder el poder oscuro, abrió la boca para recibirme y ¡que placer! ¡Era una delicia para mí! La acosté en la cama mientras mis manos comenzaban a explorarla, las pasé por su silueta mientras la besaba y ella me correspondía, era lo más delicioso que había probado, luego Sailor Moon me dijo algo que me sorprendió un poco.

—Bésame, por favor, bésame —Y obedecí, aunque sabía que era por el poder oscuro que ella dijo eso, pero no me importaba y retomé el beso mientras seguía tocando y explorando, baje el vestido de Sailor Moon hasta dejarla en ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con la mía, entonces empecé a tocar su suave piel, metí las manos por debajo de su sujetador, encontrándome sus senos suaves y calientes, quería saber a qué sabrían, así que deje de besarla para besar su cuello, Sailor Moon comenzó a gemir suavemente, mientras que yo la besaba más y más abajo, pasé las manos por su ropa interior, se sentía tan caliente. Besé y lamí su plano vientre hasta llegar a su monte de Venus, el cual besé, succione y lamí; la vi estremecer y eso hizo que ella gritara mi nombre. Después Sailor Moon me besó, me tocó, succionó y lamió como si fuera una gran experta, tanto como mi pecho, mis tetillas, mi miembro que palpitaba como si vida propia tuviese, mi espalda, todo de mí.

—Ya no puedo más Sailor Moon, necesito entrar —le supliqué, ella asintió, nos dimos unos cuantos besos en los labios y el cuello, repitiendo las succiones de senos y pecho respectivamente.

Le pregunté:

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Mientras la besaba en los labios una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

—Muy segura, lo quiero contigo —respondió Sailor Moon, yo sonreí acariciando con pasión y deseo su cuerpo y puse en posición mi miembro rozando su abertura, cuando entré un poco, ella gimió.

—Tranquila, va a ir bien, lo prometo —dije y la bese mientras acometía una nueva embestida. Repetí el proceso, hasta que por fin rompí su himen.

— ¿Quieres que me retire? —Pregunté, ella negó —Estamos tan cerca Zafiro, el dolor ya se pasa, sigue por favor, sigue —yo obedecí y continúe con las embestidas lentas, al parecer nos gustaban a los dos, poco a poco, el ritmo fue acelerando, más rápido, hasta que al fin, nos deslizamos en una espiral hacia la sensualidad del placer y el orgasmo, Sailor Moon grito mi nombre, yo hice lo mismo. Retorné mis embestidas esta vez, succionando sus senos de una y otra vez, hasta que llegamos a otra espiral y otra más y otra más, ella repitió el gesto sobre mis tetillas, durante la última embestida nos dejamos caer el uno por el otro agotados.

La abracé y me dedique a observarla más a detalle, pero recordé que mi tonto hermano no tardaría en aparecer, así que nos dirigimos al baño para ducharnos, donde mientras caia la agua, le tocaba con mucha delicadeza sus senos de Sailor Moon mientras rodeaba con sus piernas mi cintura , asi entrar mas facilmente para poder moverme rápidamente, mientras ella se movía al mismo ritmo ascendente y descendente que mi cuerpo hasta obtener un orgasmo muy espléndido, después la deje bañarse tranquila, mientras yo areglaba la cama de mi hermano, asiendo desaparecer algún indicio de que yo abría estado allí.

Luego de terminar con mi labor, observe a Sailor Moon que se dirigía a mi, con el mismo vestido con el que realmente se veía como una diosa, la recoste otra ves en la cama y le di un último beso con el cual le quite el poder oscuro, que le había puesto, sabia que con esto no recordaría nada de lo sucedió, estaba triste de esto, pero al menos obtuve la respuesta de mi pregunta que me siempre me hacía.

Después de retirar mis labios de ella, me fui dejándola como la habia encontrado, al mismo tiempo que me encontraba a mi hermano dirigise a su cuarto y yo me dirigía ha jardín, donde tenia una hermosa rosa, la cual mantendría la esperanza de que tener otra noche más con Sailor Moon.

Espero que les haya gustado, quiero agracer a Kou Bri por su ayuda y a todas las chicas de el grupo Ladies Kou por aceptarme y formar parte de su familia gracias chicas.

Y gracias a las que se toman su tiempo a leer esta sencilla historia.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso las quiere:

Mirel Moon


End file.
